1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to generating color hues, more particularly to an apparatus for generating various hues of color in the visible spectrum.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there exists devices for changing the color or generating various color hues of light. Typically, a device for generating a color hue includes rotating dichroics operated by servomotors. The dichroics are placed vertical in the optical path of the light and rotated by the servomotors to obtain the color desired.
One problem with the above device is that it requires motors to rotate the dichroics. Another problem is that feedback loops and the like must be used to control the rotation of the dichroics, making it complex. Both of these problems result in an expensive color changing device.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a totally solid state color changing device. It is another object of the present invention to provide non-moveable dichroics. It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate the use of motors and complex controls. It is a still further advantage of the present invention to provide an inexpensive color changing device.